Virus of the fourth kind
by jasonfoxnintendogod
Summary: When Mario gets infected with a virus, the other smashers have to save the day, but what happens when more than one of them is infected with the virus, it's a zombie fest. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Virus of the fourth kind

Chapter 1 Ruckus in the Mushroom Kingdom

It was nighttime in the mushroom kingdom and Mario was out and about. He had decided to take a walk across the Mushroom Land, it sounded peaceful Mario thought to himself. He was walking, when he noticed a sound. It was coming from the sky. Mario noticed that something was emerging from the ground. "What the" Mario thought to himself. Suddenly Mario found himself running. He ran and ran until he fell over on a log. Mario shouted, "Oh no". Suddenly Mario saw that something was coming closer and closer. Mario said, "Show yourself whoever you are". "Very well" a voice responded in a demented voice. The next minute a middle sized figure appeared before Mario. A scream was then heard, a scream so loud it broke the sound barrier.

The next morning Luigi was sitting down at his and Mario's house. He wondered what had happened to his brother, for he not seen or heard of him since yesterday. "Something could have happened to him" Luigi thought. Luigi decided to go searching for Mario.

He started to walk. As he was walking he noticed a sound. Luigi said, "Huh now who could that be". He looked down and saw that there was nothing between his feet. He looked across and still could not see anyone. He then noticed that the sound was coming from the bush a foot away from him. He walked over and looked in it. As he was looking he noticed that he had found something on the ground. He looked and looked and saw that it was his brother Mario. "Mario" he screamed. "Where in the world have you been". He picked Mario and proceeded to put him down on the ground. "What am I going to do" he said.

Luigi continued to drag Mario around when he heard something popping out of the bushes. He looked and before him appeared none other than Meta Knight. "Eh" said Luigi. The next minute he found himself thrown down to the ground. "Do you have any involvement with the strange creatures that attacked me last night. "No" responded Luigi. "Very well you are of no use. I will have to get rid of these things myself". Luigi said, "What weird creatures". Meta knight responded with, "I don't know much about them, other than the fact that they are entirely made of goo". "Wait are these the same creatures that attacked Mario" responded Luigi. Meta Knight, "Perhaps, but I do not know". Meta knight flew off. As he was flying Luigi grabbed Mario and ran. He said, "Hey wait for me".

Luigi continued running. He stopped as soon as he noticed that Meta Knight was out of his sight. He put Mario down and shrugged off the dirt on his feet. He wondered what had happened to Meta Knight, as he was nowhere to be seen in sight. Just as Luigi prepared to pick Mario up, he noticed that Mario's hand was beginning to move. He said, "Mario you're still alive". The hand reached the ground and Mario jumped back up. Luigi was thrilled, but then noticed that something funny was going on, Mario was walking brain dead. Luigi said, "Hey what's going on here". Mario prepared to hit Luigi and Luigi jumped. The next second Luigi ran for his life as Mario kept following. Luigi said, "Something funny is going on here. I want to know what it is and fast".

End of the chapter.


	2. Chapter 2 Captain Falcon's Zombie Punch

End of the chapter.

Chapter 2 Captain Falcon's Zombie punch

Luigi found himself lost, in the middle of a field with nowhere to go. He didn't know what to do. He said, "How did this happen. I don't know how Mario become this or what he is". Luigi continued walking when a shadow approached him. He looked over and a weird gooey thing appeared before him. Perhaps this was the thing that had affected his brother he thought to himself, but before he could make a move the gooey thing got at his arm. He tried to push it off but his efforts were useless as his continued sticking to his body. Luigi closed his eyes and prayed for mercy. Just as he was about to get sucked in, he heard the sound of screaming and opened his eyes. He saw that the goo that was on him was gone. He looked and saw standing next to him was Captain Falcon. Luigi said, "Captain Falcon I don't know how to thank you for all you've done. Captain Falcon, "No need to thank me I was only doing you a favor". "Well I owe you one" Luigi replied.

As Luigi and Captain Falcon were about to get going, the goo on the ground started to move. Luigi noticed it and before he could do anything the goo got itself around Captain Falcon. Captain Falcon attempted to get it off his shoulder, but it was too late the goo had already gotten him. As Luigi looked, he saw that Captain Falcon wasn't moving. He got scared, before he could run Captain Falcon's head turned and his eyes were revealed to be red. Luigi said, "Oh no it's got Captain Falcon too". Captain Falcon said, "Falcon Punch". Luigi dogged the move. Captain Falcon said again, "Falcon Punch". Once more Luigi found himself ducking away from the move. Luigi said, "Oh great if I keep this up I'm going to be toast, there has to be some way to get the goo off his body, but how". Just as Luigi said that Captain Falcon preformed his Falcon Kick and Luigi found himself falling to the ground. Luigi trembled in fear because Captain Falcon was about to strike him, when Luigi suddenly fired a green fireball in his face. The effects of the fireball caused the goo thing on falcon's face to go wild. Luigi knew at that moment that it was the right time to get the thing off his face. He kicked frequently on his face but the goo thing wouldn't budge. Then he attempted to kick it off his face, but the goo wouldn't still fall off. Luigi thought to himself, "This sure is turning into one hell of a mess". Luigi decided to then fire another fireball at the goo. The fireball struck the goo and the goo started to fall off. Next Luigi struck the goo, and the goo finally fell off. Luigi was relieved, at last he could sit down without having to move.

Captain Falcon's red eyes disappeared and he wondered what had just happened to him. Luigi told him not to worry as it was nothing. Captain Falcon, "Well whatever it is I'll accept this as your favor". Captain Falcon then said, "Say now what exactly are you doing in a dangerous place like this". I'm looking for a way to cure my brother" responded Luigi. "Ah said Captain Falcon, then you have a long way's ahead of you. Mind if you I join you". "Sure" said Luigi. The two set out on their quest, but elsewhere in the smash world Mario wasn't the only person be affected by the goo. There were several other Smashers who had turned into brain dead zombies. Luigi and Captain Falcon had better watch there steps.

End of the chapter.


	3. Chapter 3 The infection begins

Chapter 3 The Infection begins

In hyrule Link was minding his own business. He happened to be near a tree sitting down resting when he heard a sound. He jumped and said, "Darn it what's going on here". He ran over and saw that Zelda was on the ground. He said, "What happened here, it's like something came and tore her apart". As he looked he saw a shadow approaching. He looked up and saw that it was Ganondorf. Link said, "I should have known, you're the only one I know who'd be willing to do this". Before he could say anything else Ganondorf struck him. Link fell. He couldn't move body and it hurt. Link soon noticed that there was something strange about the Ganondorf looked, his eyes were red. Link looked down at Zelda and saw that her eyes had also turned red. Startled Link pulled out his sword. As he did Ganondorf grabbed the sword and threw it right at him. Link fell to the ground knocked out. Ganondorf laughed.

Back at the mushroom kingdom Peach was opening up a present she had just gotten. She opened the box and out popped the gooey creature. Peach had no idea what it was and said, "Oh now what would you happen to do". Before she could say anything the gooey substance went all around her and she screamed in horror as it took her mind.

In the center of the Lylat Cruise Fox and Falco landed there ships. Fox got out and said, "I wonder where Wolf went to we were chasing him and he disappeared". Falco said, "Ah forget about him he's nothing right now compared to what state we're in". Suddenly a ship landed on the stage. Fox and Falco looked. Wolf came out of the Ship. Fox and Falco noticed that his eyes were red. Wolf laughed. Fox said, "Alright Wolf give it up, we have you defeated". Wolf continued to laugh, not responding to what Fox had said. Fox said, "Hey Wolf did you get what I said, want me to repeat it". Falco, "Hey O' Donnel want me to kick some sense into that tiny brain of your". Wolf approached the two. Fox said, "Very well if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get". Fox pulled out his weapon and fired it at Wolf. Wolf hit the blast like it was nothing. Falco said, "Don't worry Fox I'll get rid of this weakling". Falco ran over and attempted to hit Wolf, but Wolf dogged the hit and struck back at Falco. Falco said, "Hey Fox doesn't Wolf seem stronger than usual". Fox said, "I know but what in the world could it mean". Wolf struck Fox and Falco. The two struck back, but once again Wolf was able to counterattack the move. Fox was in shock. "If this doesn't work, then I don't know what will" Fox said. Fox summoned his Landmaster. It prepared to fire. Wolf summonded his own Landmaster and it fired back. The results of the two ships ended in Fox's Landmaster being destroyed. Fox and Falco were then blasted into space. Wolf laughed as the two were sent into the endless pits of space.

Luigi and Captain Falcon had arrived in a Jungle, where the two decided to stop and take a rest. The sun had gone down and the moon was out. Luigi looked at the sky. He said, "Looking at the stars reminds me of how much I never want to go back into space again". Captain Falcon said, "Ah shut your yap, I've seen plently people who don't want to go into space and you're the least of them". Luigi noticed a sound in the bushes. He looked back and said, "Hey Falcon did you hear what I heard". Falcon said, "What what is it, does this have to do with those gooey things again". "I don't know" responded Luigi. The two jumped out from the ground. Suddenly Donkey Kong jumped out of the bushes alongside Diddy Kong. Luigi noticed that the color of there eyes were red. Luigi said, "Darn it, looks like the virus is spreading and fast". Captain Falcon did a Falcon Kick, when sent Donkey Kong flying. Luigi struck Diddy Kong and Diddy Kong struck back. Luigi and Captain Falcon ran knowing that destroying the virus was not going to be easy.

Soon enough several more affected by the virus appeared. Luigi and Captain Falcon were out numbered 2- 20. Luigi said, "Oh Crap".

End of the Chapter


	4. Chapter 4 Battle agaisnt the virus

Chapter 4 Battle against the virus

Luigi and Captain Falcon looked as the 20 something infected people approached them. Captain Falcon said, "Great now how the hell do we stop 20 something Zombies". Luigi said, "I'm a scared". "Yes we know you're scared Luigi" responded Captain Falcon. At that very moment Captain Falcon preformed a Falcon kick which plow drive several of the zombie smashers to the ground. "Don't just stand run" said Captain Falcon. Luigi ran as he and Captain Falcon continued to kick the zombie smashers. As Luigi and Captain Falcon were about to escape 4 zombies corned them. The Zombies were Pikachu, Diddy Kong, Lucario and Bowser. Captain Falcon said, "Falcon Punch". The four zombies were tossed aside as if they were nothing. Luigi said, "Thanks I think". Captain Falcon looked across the valley. Although he couldn't see much in the dark, he knew there had somebody who hadn't effected by the virus. Suddenly Fox, Falco and Wolf appeared out of nowhere. They summoned there landmasters and prepared to fire. Captain Falcon said, "Darn it I'll have to think later. Now I've got to get away from the vehicles and find a way to stop these mad pilots. The Landmasters fired and Captain Falcon wasn't able to escape from the blast. "Ouch" he said.

Luigi kicked over Fox pushing him to the ground Captain Falcon was struggling to recover himself after that hard blow. Luigi kicked Falco to the ground and Falco kicked back at him. Luigi jumped as soon as he did. "You can't catch me" he said. Luigi picked up Falco and kicked him to the ground. Wolf grabbed Luigi from the back and attempted to pull him to the ground. Captain Falcon having finally recovered from the blast, falcon kicked Wolf sending him flying into the sky. "Thanks for the help" Luigi said. "No problem it was nothing" replied Captain Falcon.

The two decided to look at each of the smashers that had been affected by the virus to see if there was perhaps something that was the same about them all. Captain Falcon looked over at Fox and opened his eyes up they were red. "Hmm somebody having red eyes generally implies that they are being possessed or perhaps demented although I highly doubt the second of those. The only thing that bothers me is when you fought me you were able to get the virus out of me yet when we fought these guys they still had the red on them". Captain Falcon scratched his head. Luigi said, "Very good observation although I wish I could answer your question I just can't". "No problem I wasn't expecting you to answer anyway" replied Captain Falcon.

Suddenly Captain Falcon and Luigi heard a beeping sound the two looked as they did Mr. Game and Watch came ramming into them. Captain Falcon was nearly knocked aside. He said, "It's Mr. Game and Watch I wonder if he's infected yet". "Let's not forget he can't talk and his eyes sure aren't red" replied Luigi. Captain Falcon, "I don't think possible for his eyes to be nothing but black because they're not regular eyes". Mr. Game and Watch stared. Captain Falcon and Luigi didn't know how he was feeling or what he was thinking all he did was answer them with a long beep to which Captain Falcon replied, "The bleepmaster is in town". Mr. Game and Watch replied with a beep yet again. Captain Falcon looked like somebody had hit him in the head with a sword and it hurt really bad. Luigi said, "Perhaps Mr. Game and Watch is the type of thing that can't get infected by the virus". "I would love to believe you Luigi the only problem is that we don't really have enough evidence to support that". A being appeared from out of the sky a being made of nothing but gooey substance. "Let me guess that's where all of the gooey creatures are coming from" Captain Falcon said. Mr. Game and watch did not say anything instead he started at pointing at something, something in the sky. Captain Falcon and Luigi both looked. The two saw that there was a weird red thing in the middle of the gooey creature. Captain Falcon said, "Perhaps that the core of the creature". "Perhaps not" Luigi said.

The gooey creature landed to the ground. Captain Falcon and Luigi had there fists out in case it was going to attack them. The gooey creature eyes suddenly started glowing red. "Do you think it's like pissed off or something" asked Captain Falcon. "I don't know but I don't want to find out" responded Luigi. The gooey creature suddenly move Captain Falcon Luigi and Mr. Game and Watch got there hands out and were ready to fight.


End file.
